1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removal device for removal of labels, a label and a method for applying glue to a label.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of labeling, glue is applied to labels as regards an application of wet glue. This applying of glue is implemented in the state of the art by a glue roller transferring glue to a reception face of a label carrier. The reception face has a form and a size substantially corresponding to the form and the size of the label to which glue is to be applied. After the transfer of the glue to the reception face, the reception face is subsequently moved along a label store so that a label adheres to the reception face due to the glue adhesive power and, thus, the label can be transferred to the label carrier. Subsequently, the labels are taken off the label carrier by means of grippers and are applied to the correspondingly provided bundle, as containers, in particular bottles, cans or the like. This technique is realized as regards all different label carrier types provided for the different label forms and label types, for example a neck label, a chest label, a waist label or a spine or back label of a container. DE 2 141 306 A1 discloses a removal device for labels, in which such an application of wet glue to labels is described.
Removal elements for labels in a labeling machine are known in the prior art, wherein the removal element is configured so that an application of glue does not have to be effected to the entire label. Thereby, saving of glue shall be achieved.
As needed it is required to accommodate information regarding features of a producer of the bundles and/or features of a manufacturer of the labeling machine and/or features of a client on the labels. However, this requires currently either an additional print onto the label or a change of the print template available for the label. Both alternatives require thus an additional method step. This is disadvantageous as regards the costs and/or the output of a labeling machine.
Moreover, due to increasing counterfeiting of merchandise, it is considered to design the labels fraud resistant. For this purpose, the front face of the labels can be designed accordingly with especially developed print methods. It is further possible to use special material for the labels to prohibit or at least confuse the issue of counterfeiting the labels. However, both possibilities are very elaborate and cost-intensive so that there is the need for an alternative.